No One Should Hate Christmas
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Flack finds out that Stella hates Christmas, and he sets out to fix that. Fiesta.


"I just heard a fairly disturbing rumor," Don said as he came up to Lindsay.

"And what would that be?"

"That Bonasera hates Christmas."

Lindsay sighed. "It's not a rumor."

"You mean it's actually true?" he asked, his eyes widening.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sad, but true."

"But…you're not allowed to hate Christmas."

Lindsay shrugged. "It wasn't easy for her, Flack. I mean…growing up without parents, never really having a family. Christmas was just never an emotional thing for her. And when she got older, she got jaded with the over commercialization of it all and just tuned it out."

"But it's Christmas," he objected.

She stopped walking and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why does this bother you so much?"

Don shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Nobody should hate Christmas, that's all."

"Really? That's the only reason you're so upset?"

"You think I got another reason?"

Crossing her arms, Lindsay smirked at him. "Yeah, actually, I do."

"And what reason would that be, Ms. Monroe?"

"You've got a crush on her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"You so do, Don."

He sighed. "Alright. So what if I do?"

Her smile was blinding. "I can't believe you actually admitted it."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I have something I want to do for her. I want to show her how great Christmas can be."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah, but I need to know if she's gonna hate it."

Lindsay smiled at him. "I'm all ears."

888888888888888888

Stella sighed as she settled deeper into her couch, a good book in hand. She knew that the only thing on TV would be Christmas specials, so she didn't even think of picking up the remote. Taking another sip from her wine glass, she opened the book and began to read.

She hadn't gotten very far when a pounding on her door interrupted. Frowning, she wondered who could be visiting her on Christmas Eve. Danny and Lindsay had gone to Montana to be with her family, and Mac had gone out to Chicago. She also doubted that any salesperson would be out on the one night of the year that they probably had off.

For a split second, Stella thought about ignoring it. All she really wanted to do was read her book, maybe even finish it, and then go to bed. But as the knocking continued, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Don?" she asked, staring in surprise at her friend.

He flashed her a dazzling but nervous smile. "Hey, Stell."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas Eve."

"So?"

"So, I heard that you were sitting here all by yourself, and I came to rectify the situation."

Stella sighed. "Don, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But I'm home alone by choice. I don't do Christmas."

"I know. But this year you do."

"Excuse me?"

"It's time you gave Christmas another chance, Stella."

"And that's why you're here?"

"Yep. I'm taking you somewhere. So go get dressed. I'll wait here."

"Don –"

"Go get dressed, Stella," he said firmly, letting himself into her apartment and shutting the door.

From the look on his face, Stella knew that Flack wouldn't leave until he got his way. Shooting him a glare, she turned and headed for her bedroom.

888888888888888888

"So where exactly are we going?" Stella asked as Flack drove them through the city.

He took a deep breath. "To my mom's."

"What?"

"It's our thing. On Christmas Eve the whole family gets together to eat and do presents. We're all over the place for Christmas morning, so this is when we get together."

"And you're bringing me?"

She could see the nervousness in his eyes as he looked over at her. "Are you mad at me?"

Reaching over, Stella put a gentle hand on his arm. "No, Don. I'm touched that you would bring me to meet your family."

He shrugged. "You met my mother that once. She really took a liking to you."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. When I told her I was bringing you, she told me it was about time I brought home a decent woman."

"Decent, huh?"

Don laughed. "Believe me. From my mother, that is the biggest compliment in the entire world. My sister doesn't even get called that."

"You're sure they won't mind me intruding?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, Stell. I'm sure."

8888888888888888888888

Stella wasn't sure what she was expecting when she and Don walked into his parents' house. But as soon as they were through the door, she was being welcomed and embraced, hands pulling her further in as the door was shut behind them. Everyone seemed so genuinely happy to see her that Stella momentarily forgot that she didn't celebrate Christmas.

Then Don's mother Maria was hugging her. It had been a long time since Stella had been truly embraced, and she found herself closing her eyes as the older woman held her tightly. When they pulled back, Maria took Stella's face in her hands and looked at her closely.

"My Donnie would be so lucky if he could get a lovely woman like you, Stella. I'm glad you came tonight."

"Thank you for having me," the detective replied sincerely.

"Come, let's eat."

Glancing over at Flack, Stella gave him a smile before letting Maria lead her into the dining room.

888888888888888888

Stella had planned to stay quiet during the dinner, but the Flacks had other plans. They asked her questions and told jokes and old stories that had her almost falling out of her chair. She had forgotten what it was like to feel so comfortable with other people, and for the moment, she even forgot that this wasn't her family.

"So Stella," Don's older brother said as they finished dessert, "you seein' anyone?"

She almost burst out laughing at how red Flack turned sitting next to her.

"Shut up, Joe," he gritted.

"Aw, c'mon, Donnie. I'm just makin' conversation."

"No, what you're doing is makin' a fool out of yourself."

Stella reached over and laid a hand gently on Flack's arm. "It's okay," she smiled. Turning, she looked over at Joe. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Why not?"

Stella thought Don was going to choke on his wine. She just smiled and kept the smile on her face as she shrugged. "The right guy hasn't asked."

Joe thought about that for a second. "Gee, Donnie, I'd say here's your chance, but no way you land a girl like that."

Everyone at the table burst out laughing, but Flack looked like he wanted to dig himself a hole so deep he'd never be able to find his way out. Stella squeezed his arm and then shared a sympathetic glance with Maria.

"Alright," Maria said loudly. "Let's clear the table. It's time for presents."

8888888888888888888

She sat on the couch next to Don and watched as the family gathered around the tree. Joe's kids went right for the presents, reading the names off and handing them out to the right people. Their own stacks grew as they went on, but it seemed as though they knew better than to start opening before everyone had their gifts.

Stella started in surprise when she realized that Sarah, Joe's eight-year-old daughter, was standing in front of her. The little girl held out a small box with red and green ribbon tied around it. Stella stared at in disbelief.

"Your name is on the tag," Sarah explained.

Looking over at Flack, she saw that he was frowning in confusion. She let her gaze follow his, eventually resting her eyes on his mother. Maria sat in her chair, watching Stella closely. With a small smile, the older woman nodded at her.

Slowly, Stella reached out and took the box from Sarah. The detective read the name on the tag, seeing that it was from Don's mother. Taking a deep breath and wondering what Maria could have possibly gotten her on such short notice, Stella slowly took off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

She nearly dropped it when she saw what was inside. Her hands trembling, she pulled out a silver charm bracelet. She stared at it for a long moment and then lifted her eyes to Maria's, not knowing what to say.

Flack's mother got up from her seat and joined them on the couch, sitting next to Stella. Gently, she took the bracelet out of her hand and undid the clasp before putting it on the younger woman's wrist.

"My Donnie talks about you a lot," she said quietly. "I know that you two are good friends, that you take care of each other." Maria began pointing out the different charms. "These are Saints Andrew and Nicholas – the patron saints of Greece. Saints Michael, Gabriel and Raphael, because you're a cop. And Saint Jerome Emiliani, for –"

"For orphans and abandoned children," Stella whispered, tears building in her eyes.

Maria nodded. "Donnie told me that you were an orphan. But you're not anymore, Stella. You will always have a family here, with us. Don't ever forget that."

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Stella leaned over and hugged Maria. The older woman held her tightly, letting her know that she meant every word.

888888888888888888888

It was almost midnight when she and Don were heading out. She thanked Maria again, knowing that her words were woefully inadequate for the kindness she had received that night. Hugging her again, Stella followed Don as he began to walk out the door.

"Hold it," Mr. Flack ordered.

They both froze, turning back to face Don's father.

"What?" Flack asked, frowning in confusion.

Don Sr. pointed up above them. The two detectives let their gazes follow his finger, and found themselves staring at mistletoe.

"It's tradition," Flack's dad said seriously.

Don looked over at Stella, wondering if she would hit him if he went in for a kiss. But seeing only a nervous smile on her face, he decided that if she didn't like it, he could always use the mistletoe as an excuse later. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers softly, groaning ever so softly as a jolt of electricity shot through his body.

His family starting clapping and yelling, and Don pulled back, his cheeks burning. Rolling his eyes at all of them, he waved one last time and led Stella out.

88888888888888888888

"This isn't my apartment," Stella observed as they parked in front of Flack's building.

"I know."  
"So what are we doing here?"

"You're not allowed to wake up on Christmas morning in a place that doesn't have a Christmas tree."

"What?" she laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Don…I don't have anything to wear –"

"Yes you do," he interrupted. Reaching into the back, he pulled out a black duffle bag. "I had Monroe pack you a bag. You're all set for tonight and tomorrow."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Like I said, Monroe helped."

"Your little partner in crime, huh?" she asked. Pursing her lips, she smirked at him. "Alright."

His eyes widened. "Alright? You mean you'll stay?"

"Yeah, Donnie, I'll stay."

8888888888888888888888

Stella couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face as she saw the Christmas tree Flack had in his living room. It was decorated in white lights, some of the ornaments reflecting a warm glow and sharing it with the rest of the apartment.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, standing right behind her.

Stella turned and found herself almost nose-to-nose with Flack. Resting her left hand on his chest, she stared at the bracelet his mother had given her.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked.

"I told you, Stell. You should enjoy Christmas –"

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "Why did you do all this?" she repeated.

"I wanted you to have a reason to like Christmas again," he said quietly.

"But why?" Stella whispered.

They stared at each other for a long minute, their eyes searching. Then Don leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, holding them there. Stella responded immediately, taking his face in her hands and deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer. Holding each other tightly, their kisses grew longer and deeper and Don moved them back toward the couch. When her knees hit the sofa, Stella let herself fall back on the cushions, pulling Flack with her. As he climbed on top of her, he pulled his lips from hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled gently at him. "Yes," she whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her again, the soft glow from the Christmas tree the only light in the room.

888888888888888888

As sunlight filtered into the room, Stella slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the Christmas tree, and the night before began to come back to her. Turning slightly, she smiled as she watched Flack sleeping beside her on the couch. She reached out and gently traced the lines of his face, amazed at how much effort he had put into last night. He had shown her that Christmas was worth celebrating, and that she wasn't alone like she had always believed.

Soon he began to stir, stretching and opening his eyes. When he saw her staring at him, he smiled broadly.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she said.

"I have a confession to make."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas."

Laughing, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Believe me, Don. Last night was more than enough."

He shook his head. "Well, you're gonna have to deal with one more thing."

"I thought you said you didn't know what to get me?"

"I didn't. So I asked Lindsay what your favorite foods are, and I'm going to make you breakfast."

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Not lately."

"I'll have to make sure to do it more often, then," she smiled. Stroking his face, her smile faded slightly. "I didn't get you anything, Don."

"I only need one thing from you."

"And what's that?"

Pulling her closer, he rested his forehead against hers. "Did you enjoy Christmas?"

Her smile came back. "It was the best Christmas I've ever had," she said honestly.

"Think you'll celebrate next year?"

"That depends."

Don frowned in confusion. "On what?"

"On whether I get to celebrate it with you."

"Always," he murmured, leaning into to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas, Don."

He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Stella."


End file.
